finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Sinspawn Gui
|- |colspan="2"| |- |bgcolor="#FFD700" width="35%"|'Location' |Mushroom Rock Road |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Common Steal' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|Potion |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Rare Steal' |Potion |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Common Drop' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|N/A |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Rare Drop' |N/A |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Weapon Drop' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|Piercing, Sleepstrike |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Armor Drop' |Sleepproof |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Bribe' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|N/A |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Abilities' |Physical attack, Demi |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Ronso Rage' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|N/A |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Resistant to' |Zanmato (Lv. 4) |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Immune to' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|Silence, Sleep, Darkness, Poison, Petrification, Slow, Zombie, Magic Break, Armor Break, Mental Break, Threaten, Death, Doom, Nul Spells, Delay, Eject |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Other Information' |The party cannot escape. |} |- |colspan=2| |- |colspan="2"| |- |bgcolor="#FFD700" width="35%"|'Location' |Mushroom Rock Road |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Common Steal' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|Potion |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Rare Steal' |Potion |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Common Drop' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|Lv. 1 Key Sphere x3 |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Rare Drop' |Lv. 1 Key Sphere x3 |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Weapon Drop' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|Piercing, Sleepstrike |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Armor Drop' |Sleepproof |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Bribe' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|N/A |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Abilities' |Physical attack, Demi |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Ronso Rage' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|N/A |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Resistant to' |Zanmato (Lv. 4) |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Immune to' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|Silence, Sleep, Darkness, Poison, Petrification, Slow, Zombie, Magic Break, Armor Break, Mental Break, Threaten, Death, Doom, Nul Spells, Delay, Eject |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Other Information' |The party cannot escape. |} |- |colspan=2| |- |colspan="2"| |- |bgcolor="#FFD700" width="35%"|'Location' |Mushroom Rock Road |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Common Steal' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|Potion |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Rare Steal' |Potion |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Common Drop' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|N/A |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Rare Drop' |N/A |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Weapon Drop' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|Piercing, Firestrike, Lightningstrike, Waterstrike, Icestrike |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Armor Drop' |Fire Ward, Lightning Ward, Water Ward, Ice Ward |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Bribe' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|N/A |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Abilities' |Thunder, Venom |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Ronso Rage' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|N/A |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Resistant to' |Zanmato (Lv. 4) |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Immune to' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|Silence, Sleep, Darkness, Poison, Petrification, Slow, Zombie, Power Break, Magic Break, Armor Break, Mental Break, Threaten, Death, Provoke, Doom, Nul- Spells, Distil, Delay, Eject |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Other Information' |Cannot be hit by melee weapons. In the first battle Head has 4,000 HP, in the second battle Head has 1,000 HP. |} |- |colspan=2| |- |colspan="2"| |- |bgcolor="#FFD700" width="35%"|'Location' |Mushroom Rock Road |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Common Steal' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|Potion |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Rare Steal' |Potion |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Common Drop' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|N/A |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Rare Drop' |N/A |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Weapon Drop' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|Piercing, Firestrike, Lightningstrike, Waterstrike, Icestrike |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Armor Drop' |Fire Ward, Lightning Ward, Water Ward, Ice Ward |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Bribe' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|N/A |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Abilities' |N/A |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Ronso Rage' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|N/A |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Resistant to' |Zanmato (Lv. 4) |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Immune to' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|Silence, Sleep, Darkness, Poison, Petrification, Slow, Zombie, Power Break, Magic Break, Mental Break, Threaten, Death, Provoke, Doom, Nul Spells, Distil, Delay, Eject |- |bgcolor="#FFD700"|'Other Information' |Armored. Covers Sinspawn Gui. |} |} Sinspawn Gui is the result of the Sinspawn gathered for Operation Mi'ihen fusing together into a giant monster that breaks out of its cage and fights the party in Final Fantasy X. First Battle This boss' arms will protect the body against any physical attacks, using Auron and Kimahri to quickly destroy them is the first priority. Once the head begins moving (if you have not already killed it), Wakka, and Lulu will be alerted to the danger. If left alone, the head will release a Poison attack on one character. Have Lulu cast Fira on the head, as Sinspawn Gui is rather weak to fire. The arms will regenerate a few rounds after defeat, but the more times they are killed means the more AP is awarded. Following the battle a cut-scene showing the disastrous consequences of the operation will be shown and the party will be separated. Second Battle Gui will regenerate around half his original HP and stats. For this battle, only Yuna, Auron, and Seymour will be available. Seymour is equipped with the second-level Black Magic spells and is much more powerful than Lulu or Yuna at this point in the game and can easily defeat the monster on his own. The most common strategy is to have Yuna keep her teammates healthy, while Auron and Seymour attack. As this is the only time Seymour is available in a battle scenario, it is also the only chance to see his Overdrive, Requiem. Unfortunately, it takes quite a long time to charge, but the wait is worth it for the one-time-only experience. Related enemies *Ultima Buster *Sinspawn Ammes *Sinspawn Echuilles *Sinspawn Geneaux *Sinspawn Genais Gallery File:Sinspawn Gui Artwork.JPG|Artwork. Thể_loại:Những con trùm trong Final Fantasy X